The present device relates to a mode switching display structure of a multifunctional electronic timepiece.
In a conventional structure of a multifunctional electric timepiece, the rotation of a sliding pinion by an external operating member is transmitted to a first correction transmitting wheel to rotate a second correction transmitting wheel having a second and third correction transmitting gears at one end thereof and integrally supporting a motion control gear and a contact spring at the other end. A switch for selecting the display mode is formed of a circuit board having a pattern which is electrically connected to the contact spring, and rotation is transmitted to a mode display plate formed integrally with a fourth correction transmitting gear meshing with the third correction transmitting gear so that a mode display corresponding to the switch may be carried out. The third correction transmitting gear is integrally supported by the second correction transmitting wheel and is positioned by a motion control spring mating with the motion control gear. The fourth correction transmitting gear is formed integrally with the mode display plate meshing with the third correction transmitting gear.
Although the mode display plate formed integrally with the third and fourth correction transmitting gears is positioned by the motion control spring meshing with the motion control gear in such a mode switching display structure as stated above, the mode display plate formed integrally with the fourth correcting gear frequently undergoes a shift of position because of the backlashes of the third and fourth correction transmitting gears. As a result, the letters printed on the mode display plate are displayed in such a state that they are tilted with respect to the display window of a dial. Further, the size of the printed letters is restricted because it is necessary to make the display window of the dial larger than the mode printing letters in order that part of the letter is not obstructed by the edges of the window. In addition, it is disadvantageously difficult to design easy-to-read letters.